Slender
"Creepypasta huh?" The man said, spitting on the floor and taking another sip of his ale, "I eat pasta for breakfast." He slammed the keg down, and looked Aourron in the eye. "You don't know what fear is until you've met a Slender! They infest your mind, make you see things, feel things, and then they swoop down and rip you apart!" The man's eyes were wild and scarred, and he looked at Aourron with a shaking face. he gripped his hand. "Slenderman doesn't exist. But those things do. You never want to fight them alone." Scientific name: Tenui Demonicus Weight: 50 lbs Maximum age: Unknown Habitat: Anywhere in the world, though most common in claustrophobic environments. Family: Spawn of Argantus Slenders are very powerful and potent monsters of dark magic, and are extremely dangerous in most senses of the word. By necessity, most of their nutrients is derived from hormones when their prey is put in a state of fear, so they will do anything in their power to scare the almighty hell out of a victim before they kill them and eat their bodies. Those who survive a trek into Slender territory alone and live to tell the tale may develop symptoms such as severe PTSD, Paranoia, schizophrenia, and just plain mania with minor symptoms similar to that of Bestiopathy. Characteristics Physical descriptions of a living Slender are hard to come by, although they are not completely obsolete. Those who survive usually get some form of cryptic look at the physical aspect of these monsters, and describe them as being extremely thin, faceless humanoids that never move when you look directly at them. They are one of the few monsters to possess true teleportation, and will feed off of one's paranoia by constantly teleporting closer and closer to them behind their backs. Once they are around 10 feet away, they will scream and charge, killing their victim and then messily devouring their body with unhingable jaws that somehow appear out of their blank slate faces, and is hidden when they are on the prowl. They have three long, sharp fingers, a very skinny appearance, with every rib bone being visible, and a space between their radius and ulna in their arms and between their tibia and fibula in their legs. Their skin is pale and wrinkly, and their flesh is well-known for being a potent potions ingredient that can cause hallucinations and depression when ingested. Some of the abilities that these monsters possess includes control over hallucinations, true teleportation, and radiation of fear-amplifying pheromones that can also paralyze prey in mid-stride. They can live anywhere, though their hunting grounds are meticulously chosen to invoke a feeling of paranoia or claustrophobia, usually abandoned buildings or forests that are in close proximity to a heavily populated area. (To Netches, these places are not known to exist, although movies like The Blair Witch Project can most easily capture the paranoia of being at least near the hunting grounds of a Slender.) A Slender's hunting grounds are also notorious because of how they look, with the general feeling of old desecration and the unnatural aging of buildings and trees. Structures will fall apart, animals will disappear, and trees will die for seemingly no apparent reason other than the fact that a Slender has taken up residence and is using it as their hunting grounds. Some of the most common hallucinations that people experience when they breath in the pheromones of the Slender or eat its undercooked flesh include seeing the monster with bloody eye sockets, large, gaping, raw teeth and gums, and other, completely unrelated visions that will be tailored to whatever it's victim's worst fear is, such as little children or giant spiders. Sometimes, The person afflicted will see the Slender's head split and wrench about, like a glitch in a video game that does more to mess with and scar someone than any glitch in a virtual world could. Despite the fact that it almost feels like these monsters are completely impossible to kill, their are two firm ways to kill it: Bullets do not seem to effect them, as when they are shot they show no physical effect whatsoever, unless they are caught in the midst of a Llumence stone. In this case, they will be unable to teleport away and can not move, being incapable of attacking even when their victim is three inches away from them and slapping the monster multiple times in the face. They can also be shot in this situation, and actually die from it. Slenders also possess a natural predator, a very powerful monster Known as the FearKnight, described as a gigantic, fiery bat that rips dark monsters apart without mercy. Cultural significance Slender flesh, as stated above, is considered a Highly prized potions ingredient and is used when a false veil must be draped over someone, preventing them from seeing something or replacing it with something else altogether. Because of this, it is commonly used by Fog Mages, who use their flesh, among other things, to hide the secrets of the magical world. The term "The Slender's son," is also used as an insult when one wants to try and demonize other individuals. Of course, it is not known if Slenders reproduce, or if they even do so in the first place. Trivia * If it isn't already painfully obvious, the Slender is based upon the popular creepypasta monster Slenderman, albeit without a suit. * The spacing between their forearms and legs is reminiscent of the Gorog's design from the video game Star Wars the force unleashed II. However, the Gorog had a space in it's upper arms, somehow splitting the humerus into two segments.